


Laser Tag

by Cio



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Laser Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cio/pseuds/Cio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Chrom's turn to choose what him and Robin get to do for their next date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laser Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [swagmasterlowell](http://swagmasterlowell.tumblr.com/) for the prompt.

Robin looked up from his history textbook at the sound of his bedroom door opening to see Chrom walk into their shared bedroom. The albino’s boyfriend was still in his work uniform and Robin watched as Chrom threw his apron to the side, attempting to rip his collared shirt off and kick his legs out of his trousers.

“How was work?” Robin asked as the nearly naked man crawled into bed and cuddled into his side, resting his head in the crook of Robin’s neck.

“Tiring,” Chrom mumbled sleepily, yawning as he spoke.

“It’s just Starbucks,” Robin chuckled, nudging Chrom playfully with his shoulder.

Chrom sat up and gave the albino an intense glare. “No, there’s so much to memorize and customers are so annoying.”

The blue-haired man was still very new at his job and everything from to the drink codes to the recipes were so overwhelming to Chrom that he often knocked out when he came home. Robin didn’t like having Chrom work there either. Several people, both male and female, deemed Chrom as the “cute barista” and would often flirt with him. Whenever Robin went to pay a visit, customers hitting on Chrom was a common occurrence and Robin knew he shouldn’t care, but most of them were extremely attractive, at least to Robin, and he couldn’t help to feel a little insecure at times. On the bright side, the tip jar tended to fill up faster when Chrom was at register.

“At least I have a day off tomorrow,” Chrom sighed with relief, laying back down against the bed.

“Oh, you do?” Robin asked. “What’s the occasion?”

Chrom turned over and looked his boyfriend straight in the face. “Did you seriously forget?”

Robin bit his lip and thought about it before shaking his head. “Don’t remember.”

Chrom rolled his eyes. “It’s our regular date night, remember? It’s that thing we’ve been doing every two weeks for a while now.”

“Oh yeah!” the albino suddenly recalled, embarrassed at having forgotten. 

“Sorry, I’ve just been busy with school and it totally slipped my mind.”

“Well, this time it’s my turn to pick,” Chrom smirked.

Robin groaned when he realized that this was just another opportunity for Chrom to watch him suffer. Every date night, the two would switch off on picking what they would do for the day. This allowed the two to learn more about the other and what they enjoyed. Robin kept to more basic ideas like going on walks, watching movies, and eating out, since the more laid-back experiences were his type of thing. Chrom, on the other hand, preferred the more physically straining activities, like hiking up really steep hills and white water rafting down high-speed rivers, stuff that Robin can’t handle. The last time it was Chrom’s turn to choose, the two went out to play tennis, which Robin had no experience in, so Chrom easily beat him. Figuring Robin needed more practice, Chrom set up the ball machine, but had the great idea of putting the machine on the fastest setting. Poor Robin wasn’t prepared when the tennis balls started flying toward him at top speed, some even hitting his flimsy body. Chrom thought it was hilarious.

“Please choose something that won’t be embarrassing for me,” Robin said, pleading in his mind.

“Why? Is it because you’re squishy?” Chrom joked, giving Robin’s arm a few squeezes.

“Noho! Stop!” Robin squirmed away when Chrom squeezed his sides just to prove his point.

“Okay, okay!” Chrom chuckled, amused when Robin started pouting. “It won’t be that bad. Promise.”

—

Robin knew it was going to be bad.

Chrom’s choice for their date was to go play laser tag. It didn’t seem so bad at first, until everyone in line had to be split into two teams of five, causing Chrom and Robin to separate from each other. Now, the albino found himself in a room with four different strangers, preparing themselves to fight off against Chrom’s team.

“So, I suppose we can introduce ourselves while we’re waiting,” Robin said, adjusting his vest as he did so.

“Hello Robin, I’m Tharja,” the girl with pigtails announced, giving the albino a wink.

“Um, I haven’t even introduced myself yet,” Robin stammered, unsure how the girl even knew his name in the first place, “but hi, Tharja, and everyone else. I’m Robin.”

The girl just looked down at her twiddling thumbs and giggled to herself, prompting Robin to turn to another man with snowy white hair.

“I’m Henry!” the smiling boy greeted. “I’m just here because this is as close as I can get to a real gun!”

Pretending he didn’t hear that, Robin turned to the other two, a man with scruffy dark brown hair and a girl with her pink hair up in a ponytail. Robin assumed that they were together, since the two were holding hands while waiting in line.

The other man avoided eye contact with everyone else, before letting out a deep sigh. “Lon'qu.”

“A-And I’m Olivia,” the pink-haired girl waved, playing with the ends of her pink scarf.

“Okay, nice to meet everyone,” Robin nodded firmly. “We all know the rules, right?”

“Just shoot everyone!” Henry exclaimed, giddy with excitement.

Robin shook his head. “No, at least not us, since we’re on your team. Everyone has three lives, so definitely make sure you aim for the other team and not your own. Make sure to aim for their vests.”

“Okay!” Henry giggled to himself.

Robin sighed and fiddled with the laser gun attached to his light-up vest. He really hoped that he’d be able to finally beat Chrom at something, just so he could have something to gloat about.

After preparing themselves, one of the employees opened the door to the room, motioning for the five to follow him to the laser tag arena, where they would finally begin.

—

Chrom panted tiredly to himself as he hid behind a partition. When they were split into teams, Chrom was sure the match would be over in a couple of minutes. A glance over at Robin’s team would leave one to assume so. The only one that looked to pose some sort of threat was the really tall and intimidating man on Robin’s side, but it turned out that wasn’t the case. Although they had managed to take out the girl with the pink scarf, Chrom’s team had suffered heavy casualties, both from Robin’s team and his own. 

Nowi, a young girl with yellow-green hair, had either totally forgotten the rules, or wasn’t paying attention, both plausible reasons for her age and mindset, and went on a total shooting spree, aiming at anyone and everyone. She had managed to hit Robin once, but also took out all of Ricken’s three lives. At least she was still alive, but Chrom had seen her lose one life, so he wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold on.

Sumia, one of Chrom’s other teammates, seemed somewhat competent at first, until he found out that she actually lost two of her lives because she was holding her gun the wrong way and at herself. By the time Sumia figured out she was hitting herself, someone from Robin’s team was able to quickly dispose of her.

The only one who seemed to know what they were doing, besides Chrom, was a redhead named Cordelia. She had near perfect aim and was able to take one of Robin’s lives and all three from the girl with the pink scarf from a distance. Unfortunately, she was ambushed by a few of Robin’s teammates, so she was barely hanging on by a thread. Still, she was the best Chrom had and he desperately needed her to win.

—

Robin leaned his back up against a pillar, tactfully thinking up of his next move. He had made the decision of using Olivia as a decoy and sacrifice to lure out the redhead on Chrom’s team, allowing Lon'qu and Henry to go through with their surprise attack. The redhead had managed to escape, though, which went against Robin’s plan, but it did tip the scales in their favor.

This did, however, allow Robin to come up with another idea. While they were waiting in line, Robin thought the redhead looked familiar. Although it was dark inside the arena, Robin eventually figured out that the redhead was actually one of the girls that would go into Chrom’s work and flirt with him and make doe eyes from afar. Whenever Robin went to visit Chrom, he would always see her and it just irked him so much. Now, though, they were together playing the same laser tag game and Robin started formulating a plan to take out the redhead himself, just for self-satisfaction and to make himself feel better.

Other than that, everything was going according to plan. He wasn’t exactly sure himself, but Robin was certain that his team had more lives left than Chrom’s in total. He himself only had one, though, so the albino had to make sure he kept himself safe. Even if he were to go down, however, Robin was sure they could win this.

“Hey, Robin.”

Robin nearly jumped out from where he was hiding when that all too familiar sultry whisper leaked into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. “What Tharja?”

“I was wondering,” she mumbled quietly, never averting her gaze from his face, “if you’d like to get lunch with me afterwards?”

Robin sighed and rolled his eyes at this. “Tharja, just go back to where I told you to stay. Plus, I already have plans with my boyfriend.”

This didn’t please Tharja at all. Ever since she saw Robin on the first day of their history class, she knew that he was the one. They never talked with each other until today and Robin probably never knew of her existence until the two of them were placed on the same team, but that first day she laid her eyes on him, she knew they would be perfect for each other. Tharja always sat behind Robin during class, never once missing a perfect view of the back of his head. Every day during lecture, she’d imagine running her hands through the silky white strands, giving the same attention to every single one. She knew from her observations that Robin would always rest his head against the palm of his right hand, never his left. Robin always had a granola bar during the middle of class. Sometimes, he’d place his pencil in between the crook of his ear and then frantically search for it, until he remembered where he placed it.  
Tharja was devoted to the one she loved and yet here he was turning her down and it was all because of that man, the one with the blue hair and strange tattoo on his arm. How dare someone like him come waltzing in and stealing her one and only from her. The nerve of some people.

“Um, Tharja, are you okay?” Despite the lack of light in the room, the illuminated glow of her face from her vest made it clear to Robin that something was pissing her off.

Tharja was broken from her thoughts of rage by Robin’s sweet voice, until she noticed a familiar bluenette pop out from hiding. “I’ll be right back.”

Ignoring his whispers and cries to come back, Tharja jumped from her and Robin’s hiding spot and charged head first at Chrom, who was caught by surprise. He didn’t have enough time to react and aim his gun at her because of how fast she was moving and shooting at her. His vest started flashing, indicating the loss of a life, prompting Chrom to jump back behind a pillar and flee.

Tharja cursed to herself when she lost sight of her target. Intending on finishing him, Tharja quickly navigated through the pillars and partitions, the thought of knocking him out of the game and ending his life only pushing her forward. She grinned to herself as she imagined walking out of this place with Robin, the twos’ arms linked together in perfect happiness, and leaving that disgusting excuse of a human behind.

Before she knew it, though, Tharja’s own vest started to flash, before shutting off completely. Gasping, she looked around for whoever took her last life and recognized the redhead from the other team, smirking only a few feet away.  
“God damn it,” Tharja nearly screamed in frustration, before trudging off in the general direction of the exit.

Meanwhile, Robin had been following closely behind, hoping Thajra would lead him to Chrom so the two could take him out. However, his slightly psychotic teammate led the albino to someone better. Before she could even move, Robin jumped out from his hiding spot and landed the final blow, causing the redhead’s vest to flash and peter out.

“Huh, guess I’m done,” Cordelia sighed with disappointment, walking away to find the exit.

Internally, Robin was screaming. He just got rid of one of the biggest nuisances in his life, at least for now. She’d probably be back to drooling over Chrom, but Robin was glad he was the one to finish her. It just felt so good to him.

—

Chrom sighed as he leaned back against a partition, taking some time to catch his breath after he was sure he had lost that really creepy girl on Robin’s team. He turned back around and peeped from behind the wall, making sure the coast was clear, before feeling a poke to his lower back. Quickly, he whipped around to see Nowi pointing her own gun at him.

“Wait, Nowi, don’t!” 

But it was too late. Nowi cheered as her shot landed, causing Chrom’s vest to flash brightly, before returning to its original color.

“You’re not supposed to shoot your teammates!”

“But it’s more fun like this!” Nowi whined, folding her arms with her gun still in her hand.

Chrom sighed and decided to throw what he just said out the window, bringing his gun up and shooting Nowi. She giggled playfully and brought up her gun to counterattack, but then realized that her gun wasn’t working properly. When Nowi figured out all of her lives were gone, her smiles and laughter turned into tears and bawling, crying her eyes out as she attempted to locate the exit.

“Jesus Christ,” Chrom mumbled to himself when he was sure she was out of ear-shot. He stepped out from behind the partition and turned the comer, only to freeze in his tracks.

“Drop your gun.”

Chrom did as he was told, letting his gun dangle from his vest by the chord. Although he couldn’t see Robin’s face due to the lack of light, Chrom could tell his boyfriend was smirking to himself.

“Any last words?” Robin was so giddy with excitement. He was finally going to beat Chrom at something, after humiliating himself over and over whenever Chrom chose their date nights.

Chrom was going to speak, but Robin was too impatient and soon, Chrom’s last life was taken. Deciding to just fun with it, Chrom grabbed his chest, taking a step back and faltering when he did so. After a few seconds of painful heaving, Chrom fell to his knees, reaching out to Robin with his other hand.

At first, Robin was confused with Chrom’s actions, actually believing that he somehow did wound his boyfriend. The albino started laughing, though, when Chrom started asking why Robin would do this to him and said how much he loved Robin in the most pained voice, which actually sounded more monotone than hurt because of how bad of an actor Chrom was.

As the cherry on top, Henry seemingly appeared out of nowhere, singing “Whatcha’ Say” as Chrom fell to the floor. The young man wasn’t the best singer, if Robin’s increase in laughter was any indication, constantly butchering the notes as he went along.

With his last breath, Chrom looked up at Robin and whispered, “May we meet again in a better life.”

Robin wasn’t sure why that quote sounded so familiar, but he didn’t dwell on the thought. He walked over to his fallen boyfriend and gave his arm a few shakes. When Chrom refused to get up to keep up his act, despite the obvious fact he was breathing, Robin grabbed one of Chrom’s arms and attempted to drag him to the exit. The fallen man was a lot heavier than Robin remembered, or the albino really was just squishy like Chrom said, forcing Robin to stop to catch his breath every now and then. He knew Chrom was just messing with him, as evident by his constant giggling. Robin looked around for Lon'qu and Henry, hoping the two could help him, but the other members from Robin’s team had already left.

“Chrooom, come on,” Robin spoke to the “dead” man, giving him a quick slap on the back. “The employees are going to get mad if we don’t leave soon.”

Finally, Chrom chose to stand up when Robin threatened to stop cooking his meals for a week. The two walked out of the dark room and back into their separate rooms where they prepared earlier. Both Chrom and Robin put their equipment away and bid their respective teams farewell, before leaving the building, Robin nearly running when he heard Tharja’s voice calling him from behind.

When Chrom and Robin finally met up again outside the building, the two started walking to where they planned on getting lunch for the day.

“So?”

Chrom quirked an eyebrow and looked at Robin. “Hm?”

“I won,” Robin spoke up happily.

“Okay?”

Robin smirked to himself, feeling all high and mighty. “I finally beat you at something.”

“Would you like a gold star for that?”

The albino playfully shoved Chrom and rolled his eyes. “I have bragging rights over you for something now.”

“Okay, you have one. Meanwhile, I have a couple dozen.”

Robin shut up about the laser tag game for the rest of the day.


End file.
